Romantic
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Santana has planned a lovely candle light dinner for her and Brittany... It would be nice tho if PEOPLE WHOULD STOP INTERRUPTING ! Please review


Santana was nervous. She never had a romantic candle light dinner with any one before. She had prepared the food and the atmosphere. Brittany would be at her house in ten minutes. Santana wore a beautiful red backless dress and kept her raven black hair down (the way Brittney liked it). This was going to be a beautiful night. The doorbell rang. A spike excitement overwhelmed Santana as she opened the door. However her excitement died when she realized it was Finn and not Brittany.

"Uh Finn what are you doing here?" she asked exasperated.

"Rachel's mad at me," he answered.

"And I care why?" Santana had no time for this.

"I said she was sharp when we were practicing a song for Glee next week and she had me come over to give you a recording of her singing the song to prove she can sing it." Santanna rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't answer why should I care?" Finn let out a sigh.

"I also said the song was more of a Santana song." Santana chuckled at this. Even though Rachel and her had made a truce and became friends it didn't mean she didn't like to one up the short girl in some shape or form once and a while.

"Finn just buy Berry some flowers and those vegan chocolates she loves so much I have got to go." And with that she slammed the door in his face. It started to rain ten minutes later and Santana was a little worried. The doorbell rang. She smoothed out her dress and went to the door hoping it wasn't another glee member. When she opened the door Brittany was their wearing a large rain jacket.

"Hi" Santanna greeted. They kissed as Brittany walked in.

"It's raining lord Tubingtons and dogs." Brittany said as Santana took her coat. Brittany was wearing a saucy blue number that extenuated her figure.

"You look beautiful" Santana complimented.

"So do you" her girl friend responded. Brittany then pulled out Santana's chair she was going to protest but the blonde was very persuasive. They both sat down at the beautifully dining table set up in the living room. The food was already spread out. As Santanna went to put a piece of Lasagna on Brittany's plate the bell rang.

"Ill get it" Brittany chimed. She got up and opened the door. Rory was soaking wet from the present down poor.

"Rory I thought you were going to Mikes house after you dropped me off." Brittany said curiously.

"I was but one of my tires deflated can I wait in here till the repairman comes?" he asked.

"Sure" Brittany responded. As the foreign exchange student was about to step into the thresh hold he noticed Santana. Her eyes were filled with rage. Her nostrils were flared and she held a knife in the stabbing position.

"On second thought…" Rory said sheepishly "I'll just wait in the car." And with that he ran.

"Ok" Brittany called to him she then closed the door.

"I wonder what changed his mined," she said to Santana.

" I have no idea." The Latina responded. Brittany had sat down. Dinner was going great. Santana poured Brittany a second glass of wine from a bottle she had Puck steal for her.

"Are you trying to get me tipsy so you can take advantage of me" the blonde teased.

"Do I ever need wine to take advantage of you?" Santana's voice was silky and provocative. Brittany gave a coy smile and said

"You know, you and I can skip dessert and…" The phone's ringing cut off Brittany. Santanna ripped the phone out of its cradle

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS...oh Puck its you." She lowered her head.

"I'm in the middle of something. No you can't be in the middle of my something! Do I have to explain what a lesbian is to you for the twelfth time?" She paused to listen to Puck then let out a groan.

"It means what you have to offer I'm not interested in now leave me alone!" She hung up the phone but not before pulling out the batteries.

"Now about skipping dessert…." Once again there was a knock at the door. Santana dropped her head hard on the table in defeat.

"I have an idea" her girlfriend smiled.

The two girls had snuck out of Santana's home and drove off to red fern point where they could gaze the beautiful night sky.

"Thank God it's not raining anymore" Santana was the first to speak.

"I agree plus, I like this better just you and me and no interruptions." Brittany added. Santana smiled then pulled out a small portable music player. She pressed play and the song that came out was _all I ask of you_ from the Phantom of the Opera. Santana twirled Brittany around as they danced together. They laughed with joy and in the comfort of knowing they had so much love for each other. They kissed under a glorious full moon it was very romantic.

**The end**


End file.
